Less Than Perfect:.
by Meiou Setsuna
Summary: The only thing that I can tell you is that while thinking of the title is tthat think of some of Mina'a characteristics and this might help you get an idea because I don't want to ruin the story!!
1. Chapter 1

  
  
"Its way to hot out here to be sitting in the house drinking lemonade,"complained Lita. "Yes I know that because I have this sunburn and it hurts when it gets exposed to the sun," replied Raye.  
"I would go to the beach but I don't want to leave you behind"  
"Its ok. Its my fault I spent the day with my boyfriend at the beach with out putting sun screen on"  
"Well....."  
Raye interupted,"Just go I already said I didn't mind. I don't want to keep you here for my mishake. I mean mistake."  
"Ummm."  
"Just go"  
Lita finally agreed to go yet she still felt funny going with out Raye  
Lite replied,"It is still a little bit early to go anyway so anything happening that I don't know about?"  
"No not really," Raye answered  
"You and your boyfriend doing anything?"  
"Not that I know off""Is your sunburn doing any better?"  
Raye gave Lita a funny look. She knew what Lita was doing. Even though it was sweet she just had to tell her that she knew,"I know what you are doing.........your stalling so you will not have to go to the beach and leave me and all"  
Lita interuped,"but.."  
"It is very sweet off you but you are kind of starting to get on my nerves so just go and tell my boyfriend that Ican't come today and that maybe I could come later on in the week."  
Lita still feeling very unconfurtable said,"ok"  
Lita stood up from her chair from guilt and carfully walked out the door. The beach was only two blocks away from her house so she drove home got her swimsuit on and walked to the beach. She went one block and saw a stray cat. She kept walking but then she realized it had a collar. She looked at the collar and it said  
  
"Eclipse"  
7066 Oak Ave.  
493-2384  
That was the street she was on. She wasn't really in the mood to walk all that way but she did because she felt sorry for the cat. As stuborren as Lita was that week she was expecting a reward but she did not get one.   
`She finally reached the beach to see a site she didn't want to see it was Michelle and...............  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Raye's boyfriend!!!!!!! "Oh my gosh," Lita screams. She looks at them sadly thinking of   
  
what Raye is going to do went she finds out. She is glad now that Raye didn't come. Lita   
  
wanted to split them apart but she did not have the heart to. She was scared of what might   
  
happen. Michelle and Raye's boyfriend walk away from each other in glee. Now that they are   
  
apart Lita decides to go talk to him. "Patrick!!!(Raye's boyfriend)," Lita yells, but there is no   
  
answer. She yells again in despret hope of him answering her,"Patrick!" Patrick finally turns   
  
around and looks at lita but then he walks away.  
  
  
So that was that. What was she going to tell Raye. "No," she thougth out loud "I'm not   
  
even going to tell her she has to find out for her self" She head back for Raye's house.   
  
  
Lita rang the doorbell and walked in quitely. She saw raye sitting in the exact same spot   
  
as when she left.  
  
"oh hi Lita, your back already?" Lita murmered,"Yeah, you were right its way to hot."  
  
"Would you like some water," Lita replied,"Sure that ought to cool me down a bit."   
  
Raye laughed,"How about we invite Mina over for a while ya know just to talk." Lita gave her a   
  
dirty look,"Why?" Raye continued the dirty look but to Lita and then smiled. Raye walked over   
  
to the phone and dailed Mina's number,"Hello Mina? Its Raye!  
  
"Oh Raye HI how are you?"  
  
"I'm good but i would like you to come over Lita is over to!  
  
"Oh.... Well... I guess I could for a few minutes you know i do have to keep up my   
  
apperences." Raye thought,"Figures" SHe hung up the phone and sat down.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Raye went up to answer it and greeted Mina.   
  
They all sat down and started to talk.   
  
Mina started to talk about her trip to England," Well since i was going with Melvin I   
  
decided to meet his cousins." Mina pulled out a picture from her purse," They had a farm there   
  
and this was my favorite animal." She showes them the picture of the cow. Lita and Raye have   
  
almost fallen asleep. MIna startes to laugh," I thought that the cow and Melvin looked similar.   
  
Lita says" Mina that was really rude you know."  
  
"oh, but i wasn't making fun of Melvin,......I was making fun of the cow!!!!  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
"Well I thought it was funny," Mina exclaimed."Well i have to go remember my   
  
apperences. Talk to you guys later." Mina queitly walked to her convertible and started the car   
  
and drove down the road. A few miles later her cellphone rang. She picked it up and droped it   
  
by her feet. Mina reached down to grab it and she looked up and screamed! 


End file.
